Pixi Stix
by DaLizzie
Summary: Cute, fluffy one-shot,yaoi YYY. Yugi has pixi stix, Yami has a secret, and both lead to fluff, fluff, and more FLUFF! RR, please.


A/N: An idea that came to me sometime in the middle of the night, when my muse is in need of pixi stix.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh! Deal with it!  
  
Yami stifled a yawn, trying to keep himself awake as he kept an eye on the shop. Yugi's grandpa was at some museum event or another, Yami couldn't remember exactly what, and his aibou had gone on a little shopping trip with the extra money that Sugoroku had given him. That left Yami bored out of his skull, as there were no customers whatsoever, and on the verge of falling asleep.  
  
He found himself thinking about Yugi as he sat with his chin in his hand behind the front counter. Whenever he did so, his cheeks always heated up and a smile would begin to tug at his lips. It felt good, though there was always that slight pang of regret that Yugi didn't know just how deep Yami's feelings went. Yugi also didn't seem to know exactly what he did to his yami. That morning when the small boy had come out of the shower in only a towel, Yami had had to duck out of the adjoining bedroom in order to hide his suddenly red face.  
  
It wasn't like he had meant to fall in love with the boy or anything, it just sort of happened. He was still a bit sore at himself for not having realized it sooner. He was quite sure that his feelings were painfully obvious, but Yugi had never said anything, and Yami had never had the courage to. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his hikari in any way, so the pharaoh had kept it bottled up inside while slowly being driven crazy by Yugi's complete obliviousness and innocent gestures of friendship.  
  
For instance, when sleepy or with too much sugar in his system, Yugi had a habit of doing peculiar things, such as snuggling close to Yami or kissing him on the cheek. That both pleased and annoyed Yami to no end. There was that pang of regret again. Don't think about it, maybe it'll go away. Yami was slowly going deep into thought, his face getting a bit warm as his thoughts of Yugi went deeper and deeper.  
  
That was why he nearly fell out of his chair when a hyperactive hikari swept through the door and into the shop, one arm filled with a brown paper sack.  
  
"Hi, Yami!" Yugi said, smiling brightly. Yami mumbled a reply, scrubbing at his face to try and wake himself up. Yugi set the sack down, then leaned over the front counter so that his face was nearly touching Yami's. The pharaoh fought down the rising heat in his cheeks once again.  
  
"Sleepy, Yami?" he asked, tilting his head to one side in a way that Yami thought was absolutely adorable. He would never let Yugi know that, though, so he just nodded and stifled yet another yawn.  
  
"Sleepy, and really bored. Your grandpa's shop has absolutely no customers on Saturday nights."  
  
Yugi giggled, then bounced back over to the bag and dug around in it, saying, "That's 'cause everyone's at the movies or at a party or something like that on Saturday night. But if you're bored, I got something I want you to try!"  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow apprehensively. The last time somebody had asked him to "try" something, it had been an odd cooking concoction of Sugoroku's that the pharaoh had ended up being allergic too, and therefore had thrown up frequently for almost three days afterwards. That had not been fun. Because of that, Yami not only stayed away from the old man's cooking, but also any other foods that looked the least bit suspicious to him.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, wondering if he really wanted to know.  
  
Yugi giggled again, which in Yami's experience could be cause to worry, then pulled out a few colorful straw-like tubes. "Pixi Stix!" Yugi said triumphantly.  
  
Yami just blinked, looking from the straw-like objects in Yugi's hand to Yugi, then back again.  
  
"Pixi what?"  
  
"Pixi Stix, Yami! They're a type of candy, and they're really good!"  
  
With that, Yugi bit off the end of one of the tubes with his teeth, then tilted his head back and poured what looked to Yami like green-colored dust onto his tongue, then he swallowed it and licked his lips, the ever-present giggle still filling Yami's ears.  
  
"So that's sugar?" Yami guessed, pointing to the colorful tubes.  
  
Yugi nodded happily. Ah, the hyperactive behavior was finally explained. Yugi tossed one of the so-called Pixi Stix to Yami, and after looking at it suspiciously for a few moments, Yami bit off the end and let some of the powder into his mouth. The taste surprised him. It was a little sour at first, then suddenly became sweet in his mouth. Yugi just sat there grinning as Yami processed the taste of the new substance.  
  
"Good, huh?"  
  
Yami nodded absently, sucking the last of the colorful sweet out of the tube. He could just feel his heart beginning to speed up from the sugar.  
  
"Yes, much better than some of the odd foods that I've tried, like that, um, what was it called? Soda pop?"  
  
His aibou was sucking on yet another one of the Pixi Stix as he nodded, then said, "Yeah, but unfortunately, the one that you tried was the diet stuff that Grandpa gets." Yami frowned in confusion, and Yugi just laughed. "Don't ask, it would take too long to explain."  
  
Since that was often the case of things that Yami didn't understand, such as reality TV, the pharaoh just nodded.  
  
It was some forty minutes later that the shop was closed up, the groceries were put away, and Yugi's sugar high had finally worn off. Both boys were seated on the couch watching TV. Yugi was flipping through the channels disinterestedly as Yami stole glances at the boy.  
  
"There is nothing on!" Yugi groaned, sticking out his tongue at the offending appliance. "Nothing but soap operas and bad late-night movies."  
  
Yami decided not to ask about the thing called a "soap opera", then noticed Yugi starting to nod off. The violet-eyed boy yawned cutely, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Mm? Yeah, Yami?"  
  
"Maybe you should go to bed. It is getting a little late."  
  
"Yeah, good idea."  
  
Yugi pulled himself up off the couch, but unfortunately, he didn't quite have his balance under control, which incurred the following: Yugi stumbled back a step as he tried to regain his balance, only to trip over Yami's feet. He instinctively reached out to grab the closest thing to him, which happened to be the pharaoh's arm, and ended up taking it and the rest of Yami down with him.  
  
A loud "Oof!" was heard as the two made contact with the floor, and the end result was Yami on top of his aibou with, to both boys' shock and embarrassment, their lips pressed together. There was complete silence as both of them froze, unsure of what to do. The pharaoh, in a slight state of shock, pulled back slowly. He was on the verge of apologizing profusely when he saw the look in Yugi's eyes. There was a slightly dazed yet tender light in his violet orbs. It was a tenderness that Yami had always dreamed of seeing.  
  
At that point, Yugi seemed to come back to Earth as his eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. He stammered an apology and maneuvered out from under Yami to head for the stairs. Yami just barely caught a crystalline tear course down his aibou's cheek.  
  
"Yugi, wait!" Yami caught Yugi by the arm, and his hikari spun around to face him. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, Yami having forgotten if he had actually meant to say something other than for Yugi to wait.  
  
Suddenly, Yugi closed the distance between them to throw his arms around Yami, tears beginning to flow down his cheeks. "Yami, I'm so sorry, but I didn't know how to tell you! I wanted to but, I was so afraid that you'd hate me if I told you, or be disgusted with me, or, or," Yugi trailed off as sobs wracked his small body.  
  
Yami pulled the boy close to him, running his fingers through his hair soothingly. "Shh, Yugi, it's all right. But," Yami tilted his aibou's head up so that he could look into his eyes. "What was it you needed to tell me?"  
  
Yugi looked surprised for a moment, then bit his lip and looked down at his feet. He toyed around with the hem of his T-shirt for a few moments, then took a deep breath, and said with a great effort, "What I wanted to say was, I-I love you, Yami. M-More than I've ever loved anyone b-before in my life."  
  
For the second time that evening, Yami was in shock. Yugi Mutou loved him? Joy suddenly welled up in his heart. The thing that he had always secretly wished for had come true. Yugi loved him!  
  
Yugi, meanwhile, was still staring at his feet, and was interpreting Yami's silence as rejection. He sniffled softly as he turned to go upstairs. How could he have thought that Yami would ever love someone like him?  
  
A hand on his shoulder stopped him, and Yugi turned to feel Yami's soft lips on his. The hikari stood frozen for a moment, his mind taking a moment to comprehend what was happening. Was Yami kissing him? After it sank in, Yugi completely yielded to his yami, letting his mouth open slightly to taste the heavenly flavor of Yami's mouth.  
  
Yami was overcome by complete and total bliss. Yugi tasted just like he was; sugary and sweet. As they slowly and reluctantly pulled away for need of air, faces flushed and eyes bright, Yami whispered softly, "I love you too, my hikari."  
  
Yugi threw his arms around Yami's neck, smiling through his tears as he pulled the pharaoh down for another kiss, this one heated and passionate. As they broke the kiss, panting, Yami said absently, "You should bring those Pixi Stix back with you more often."  
  
A/N: 1 in the morning..so tired.must sleep.ZzZzZz 


End file.
